morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Life... and Stuff
Life... and Stuff was an American situation comedy starring Rick Reynolds, Pam Dawber and Andrea Martin, which was canceled by CBS after three of the six episodes produced had aired. To date, this remains Dawber's final role on a weekly TV series. Plot Rick Boswell (Rick Reynolds) is a middle-aged advertising executive struggling through life - and through his longtime marriage to Ronnie (Pam Dawber), who's often exasperated with his behavior, which is sometimes more childish than that of their sons, Shawn and Jerry. And even more childish is Rick's man-child brother Andy (David Bowe), who resides in a trailer parked in the couple's driveway. Christine (Andrea Martin) is Ronnie's abrasive best friend. At work, Rick shares a friendship with his boss Bernie (Fred Applegate), and the snarky Jordan (Anita Barone) is their coworker. Finding life dreary, Rick often devolves into film-like daydreams about how life is and should be. The tone of the show is darker than average sitcom fare of the era, with Rick and Ronnie regularly fighting and many bleak musings about life. About the Show The show was based on the autobiographical routine of stand-up comedian Rick Reynolds,CBS Primetime Life... and Stuff (archived) who viewed the world from the perspective "that most people are unhappy."Rick Reynolds: Ready for Re-entry Pam Dawber was finding this to be true in her life as a result of the work. At that point, she had devoted most of her time to raising her sons while still doing an occasional TV movie, but she found the grind of performing on a weekly TV show put a strain on her marriage with actor Mark Harmon, so she was relieved when the show was canceled.You Tube - Intimate Portrait: Pam Dawber (2002) For Reynolds, it was an entirely different matter, as he'd hoped to break into the big-time in television. "If this is canceled, and my whole career has worked toward this point.. of course, I'll be devastated," he quipped.`Life . . . and Stuff' is just awful Episodes Gallery Life... and Stuff Logo Screen Pam Dawber Rick Reynolds.jpg Life and Stuff Pam Dawber.jpg Life and Stuff Rick Reynolds.jpg Life and Stuff Andrea Martin.jpg Life... and Stuff Opening Credits Pam Dawber Rick Reynolds.jpg Life and Stuff 03 Life and Therapy Pam Dawber 01.jpg Life and Stuff 03 Life and Therapy Pam Dawber 03.jpg Life and Stuff 03 Life and Therapy Pam Dawber 02.jpg Life and Stuff 03 Life and Therapy Pam Dawber & Rick Reynolds 01.jpg Life and Stuff Rick Reynolds Pam Dawber.jpg Life and Stuff 03 Life and Therapy Pam Dawber & Rick Reynolds 02.jpg Life... and Stuff Rick Reynolds and Pam Dawber.jpg Life and Stuff 01 The First One Pam Dawber Rick Reynolds 01.jpg Life and Stuff 01 The First One Rick Reynolds 01.jpg Life and Stuff 01 The First One Rick Reynolds Pam Dawber.jpg Life and Stuff 01 The First One Rick Reynolds David Bowe.jpg Life and Stuff 01 The First One Pam Dawber 02.jpg Life and Stuff 01 The First One Rick Reynolds Pam Dawber 02.jpg Life and Stuff 02 Life and Fisticuffs Rick Reynolds Christopher Rich.jpg Life and Stuff 02 Life and Fisticuffs Pam Dawber and Rick Reynolds.jpg Life and Stuff 02 Life and Fisticuffs Andrea Martin.jpg Life and Stuff 01 The First One David Bowe.jpg Life and Stuff 03 Life and Therapy Pam Dawber and Rick Reynolds 04.jpg Life and Stuff 02 Life and Fisticuffs Pam Dawber and Rick Reynolds 02.jpg Life and Stuff 02 Life and Fisticuffs Pam Dawber 04.jpg Life and Stuff 02 Life and Fisticuffs Andrea Martin 02.jpg Life and Stuff 02 Life and Fisticuffs Anita Barone.jpg References External Links *imdb *Wikipedia *TV Guide Category:TV Shows Category:Pam Dawber